


kiss me quick but make it last

by hwespn



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: He always chases after Kurt’s lips, like they’re opposite poles of a magnet and can’t help the attraction.





	kiss me quick but make it last

**Author's Note:**

> for katelyn!
> 
> title from the song "catch me" by demi lovato. 
> 
> it's past 11 pm and i'm tired so this may such but... just a little drabble about blaine kissing kurt. enjoy!

There’s a few things Blaine loves more than kissing Kurt.  
  
Waking up next to Kurt, wearing Kurt’s sweaters, hearing Kurt sing… the list could go on and on. So the list revolves around Kurt. Sue him for loving his boyfriend.   
  
The first time they kiss, it’s Blaine who initiates it. He’s the one who grabs Kurt’s face and nearly topples them over from the force of Blaine going back for more after they part. Kurt’s skin flushes red and his lips are raw but there’s a sparkle in his eye; it’s a glimmer that hadn’t been there when they met, and definitely hadn’t been there when he drove to Lima to comfort Kurt and platonically-cuddle him while they watched trashy reality TV after Karofsky forced a kiss on Kurt.   
  
It’s usually Blaine who initiates any kind of affection with Kurt. It’s not that he minds it, he knows what Kurt has gone through. He understands that Kurt isn’t used to be able to touch another guy and want that other guy _to touch him_. He knows Kurt still looks away when Blaine changes in front of him, despite them started having sex a few weeks prior. He gets it; Kurt has gotten so much shit for being gay that actually _being gay_ with his _boyfriend_ is still something he can’t wrap his head around.   
  
But on those occasions where Kurt does initiate the kiss, or the hug, or hell, even the sex, it makes Blaine’s heart beat a little faster. He’s sure Kurt can hear it, can feel it through his shirt and detect his breathing picking up because knowing his boyfriend wants him? His favorite feeling ever.   
  
Realistically, Blaine knows Kurt wants him, desires him, _loves_ him. But when Kurt’s wall comes down enough for Blaine’s 5’8” stature to peak over it, it just means the world to him that Kurt would choose him out of all the eligible gay boys in Ohio who seem to have come out of the woodwork after they started dating.   
  
It’s Blaine who he wants to tell about his day, who he wants to sleep next to and wake up with, who he wants to cuddle and watch movies with, who he wants to do everything with…who he wants to _marry_. And Blaine feels honored that someone like Kurt Hummel would want someone like him.   
  
Blaine does this thing when he kisses Kurt. It doesn’t matter who initiates it or who pulls who closer or who slips their tongue in because it’s _never_ Blaine who pulls away first. He always chases after Kurt’s lips, like they’re opposite poles of a magnet and can’t help the attraction. It’s not like he means to do it, he can’t help it. He just wants to kiss Kurt forever, wants to savor the time they get in the four walls of one of their rooms and just drown in his boyfriend.   
  
And Kurt loves when he does it. He knows he does. Sometimes he gives in and lets Blaine kiss him, for hours and hours until someone comes home. Other times he pushes Blaine away, promising “later” and turning back to whatever he was doing.   
  
Or, there’s times like now. When Blaine chases his lips, leaning further into Kurt’s space to try to capture his lips again. Kurt turns his head, his face splitting into a grin and he giggles. Blaine’s lips fall onto Kurt’s cheek, and Kurt’s still laughing because his boyfriend makes him so fucking happy. But Blaine can’t take it. He hasn’t been alone with Kurt in nearly 2 weeks, hasn’t been able to kiss him or touch him without any interruptions for so long, so he pulls away slightly, his breath washing over Kurt’s face and grabs Kurt’s chin with his hands. Kurt’s laughing fades out when Blaine grabs his chin, and his eyes wander over his boyfriend’s face curiously. He turns Kurt’s face towards him and kisses him again, needing it – needing _him_ —so badly that he might die without it. Kissing Kurt is like oxygen. His hands slip from Kurt’s chin and rub along his shoulders and up to his neck and back, loving how broad Kurt is in comparison to his slender self. Kurt’s hands are on Blaine’s hips, pushing him into the arm of the couch and slipping under his shirt, cold hands meeting warm skin.  It makes Blaine jump, and Kurt smiles against the kiss at that.  
  
Yeah, on second thought, maybe there’s nothing Blaine loves more than kissing Kurt.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it! as usual, comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


End file.
